Sur la route d'Alabasta
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Le Merry vogue vers Alabasta quand soudain un membre de l'équipage ne se sent pas bien. fluff - OS - Yaoi léger - Sanji&Zoro - pour Nath et Hase, régalez-vous :)


**Disclameur ****: malheureusement rien à moi, même pas l'idée.**

**.**

**Paring**** : Zoro & Sanji**

**.**

**Rating ****: K et fluff, beaucoup de fluff**

**.**

**Dédicace**** : à mes chérie Nathdawn et Hasegawa, vous m'aviez réclamées un Zosan, un Zoro malade et faire le tout un peu original, tout ça il a un bon mois maintenant. On a le Zosan, on a un Zoro malade, pour l'originalité par contre… Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même. Aux autres aussi XD.**

**.**

* * *

Toute cette histoire avait commencé de façon tout à fait anodine. Une douleur, toute petite, sur son coté droit. Alors qu'il s'entrainait sur le pont arrière du Merry, une petite altère d'une centaine de kilo seulement à la main, il avait senti une crampe. Posant son poids, il avait porté une main à son flan, en fronçant les sourcils.

Avant de hausser les épaules et de reprendre là où il en était.

Il s'était dit à ce moment là qu'il avait dû se faire un point de coté. Ça passe tout seul ce genre de truc alors il ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Quand, après sa séance d'entrainement du matin et de la sieste qui en suivait, il se rendit compte que la douleur ne passait pas, il se dit qu'il avait du se froisser un muscle.

Et contre ça il connaissait le remède, du repos.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer. L'équipage s'était agrandit depuis qu'il avait rencontré Luffy. Il y avait d'abord eu Usopp, puis Nami et ce cuistot du dimanche et enfin Chopper. Et Vivi, en tant que membre intérimaire de l'équipage Mugiwara. L'équipage s'était agrandit et il avait promit à son capitaine de ne plus jamais perdre. Et pour ne plus perdre, il lui fallait s'entrainer.

Les heures étaient passées, les jours aussi mais pas la douleur qui, elle, avait progressivement augmentée. Alors pour oublier ce petit désagrément, le sabreur doublait ses séances d'entrainement et sautait les repas, l'estomac barbouillé.

Il faisait grand soleil mais Zoro avait froid. Il faisait pourtant des pompes sur un doigt en plein soleil, mais Zoro avait froid. Il voyait de là où il était les filles en tenues légères et les garçons en tenues d'été mais Zoro avait froid.

Encore un symptôme qu'il décida d'ignorer, mettant ça sur la fatigue qui le tenait malgré ses nombreuses siestes. Fatigue qu'il mettait sur le compte de ses entrainements plus soutenus. Entrainements qu'il avait doublés à cause d'une douleur lancinante sur son flanc droit. Tout ça parce qu'il s'était froissé un muscle.

Ils avaient à présent un médecin. Alors pourquoi n'allait-il pas le voir ? Hors de question ! Il manquerait plus que le cuistot soit au courant pour qu'il en profite pour se foutre de sa gueule ouvertement. Il n'allait quand même pas fournir des munitions à ce crétin entortillé, non mais !

En parlant du crétin le voilà qui sort du bois. Au plutôt de sa cuisine. Zoro termina sa série avant de se remettre debout d'un bond au moment où le Cook mettait le pied sur le pont arrière avec un plateau dans les mains.

« Oy, Marimo ! Pourquoi t'es pas venu manger ?

- J'étais un peu occupé là.

- C'est vrai qu'un escrimeur meurt de faim c'est vachement impressionnant.

- C'est toujours mieux que de se faire piétiner tous les jours par des gonzesses.

- Mange, je te referais la tronche façon feuille de Nori après. »

Attrapant une serviette qui trainait par là, le sabreur essuya son visage en sueur et posa les yeux sur le plateau chargé de petits en-cas et d'une bière si fraiche que la condensation formait des gouttes qui coulaient le long du verre embué. Vision, qui d'ordinaire lui aurait ouvert l'appétit, lui fit monter une nausée aussi inattendue que violente, augmentant la douleur qui pulsait de son flanc.

« Laisse tomber la baston, t'es aussi vert que la pelouse qui te sert de cheveux. Tu ferais bien d'aller voir Chopper.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, abruti de cuistot en vrille. Et même mourant, je serais toujours capable de te foutre une peignée. »

Un talon qui décolle, un sabre qui se dévoile, la bagarre commença, habituelle. Au début, le Cook avait ce sourire en coin, celui qui trahissait le plaisir évident qu'il avait de se mettre sur la tronche avec le vert, mais ce sourire s'effaça peu à peu quand il vit ses coups toucher plus souvent que d'ordinaire. Le vert n'allait pas bien, malgré ce qu'il disait.

Le cuistot cherchait un moyen de mettre un terme à ce combat sans dommages, surtout pour lui, quand sa belle rousse lui fournit l'excuse toute trouvée.

« Sanji-Kun ? Tu peux nous apporter une boisson fraiche, s'il te plait ?

- Tout de suite ma douce. »

Une pirouette et le Cook se posa hors de portée de l'épéiste, lui jetant un dernier regard un peu inquiet quand même. Regard qui n'échappa au concerné qui avec un 'tch' contrarié rengaina son sabre. Agacé, il décida d'aller faire une sieste sous les mandariniers, au soleil de préférence histoire de se réchauffer un peu, laissant le plateau intact là où il était posé. À peine installé qu'il s'endormait.

*.*.*.*.*

Dans sa cuisine, le blond laissait ses mains courir d'un aliment à l'autre, la tête un peu ailleurs. Cet imbécile d'escrimeur du dimanche ! Il n'allait pas bien, ça se voyait comme le nez d'Usopp au milieu de la figure, alors pourquoi diable ce crétin marin n'allait pas voir la ration de secours ? Après tout, ils avaient un médecin à bord maintenant, autant en profiter.

En grognant, Sanji attrapa une cuillère en bois, vérifiant la cuisson de son plat. L'escrimeur était bien trop … con pour aller de lui-même voir le renne. Mais était-ce à lui, celui avec lequel il s'entendait le moins, qui devait aller alerter Chopper ? Apparemment, il était le seul à s'être rendu compte que l'épéiste couvait un truc.

Avec un soupir à fendre pierre, Sanji baissa le feu sous sa casserole et sortie de son antre les mains dans les poches. En chemin pour aller voir le dernier membre à avoir rejoint l'équipage, Sanji passa récupérer le plateau qu'il avait apporté tout à l'heure à Zoro et fronça les sourcils en le trouvant intact. Bien décidé à lui apprendre à ne pas gâcher la nourriture, il regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une algue probablement échouée.

Il s'attendait à trouver l'épéiste adossé à un arbre, les bras croisés derrière la tête et entrain de ronfler disgracieusement. Comme d'habitude. Mais au lieu de ça, il le trouva replié sur lui-même au pied d'un arbre, le teint affreusement pale, tout frissonnant et couvert de sueur.

« Marimo ? »

Sanji grimaça quand il entendit l'inquiétude poindre dans sa propre voix. Mais le sabreur n'avait pas réagit, augmentant le pincement au cœur que le cantinier ressentait à le voir ainsi. Alors il s'approcha et passa une main sur le front du vert avec précaution, ne voulant pas se faire cueillir par une lame en réveillant Zoro par surprise mais la retira tout aussi vite en constatant qu'il était bouillant de fièvre. Se redressant à peine, le blond appela le docteur par-dessus son épaule.

« Oi ! Chopper ! Ramène-toi, Zo… »

Le reste de sa phrase s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il sentit sur son poignet la main de Zoro se refermer, une main tellement chaude qu'il avait l'impression que sa peau allait fondre à ce contact. Son regard azur croisa celui d'émeraude, voilé par la fièvre mais toujours aussi bravache.

« Tu fous quoi, là ?

- T'es brulant de fièvre, abruti, tu crois que j'appelle qui ? Œil de faucon pour qu'il vienne te finir ?

- C'n'est pas un peu de fièvre qui va m'empêcher de t'en coller une, connard.

- Essaye donc de te relever pour me redire ta diatribe, ça me fera peut-être un peu plus peur.

- Tu ne perds rien à attendre, cuistot de mes…

- _**Heavy Point !**_ »

Le pauvre épéiste blêmit quand il reçut sur le bide Chopper sous sa forme humaine, le souffle un instant coupé. Il aurait pu envoyer voler le renne s'il le voulait mais voilà, le petit Tony Tony Chopper et sa trogne toute mignonne étaient devenus la mascotte de l'équipage dès son intégration et le sabreur voyait en lui un petit frère à protéger. Alors hors de question d'envoyer bouler cette boule de poil à l'autre bout du Merry, même si pour le moment ladite boule était entrain de l'écraser.

« Bordel Chopper ! Bouge de là !

- Mais t'es maaaaajade Zorooooo… Sniff »

Zoro grimaça en voyant le petit dernier lui lancer sa plus terrible des attaques, l'attaque des chibi-eyes tout mouillés de larmes. Il gratta sa tête verte en regardant ailleurs, essayant d'y échapper mais peine perdue, il s'était fait avoir.

« Je ne suis pas malade, Chopper, j'ai juste du me froisser un muscle.

- Parce que ça donne de la fièvre, un muscle froissé ? Je savais que les algues avaient un métabolisme bizarre mais là, ça bat tout les records.

- T'as de la fièvre ? Mais c'est graaave, Zoro.

- C'est rien qu'un coup de froid, pas la peine d'en faire tout en fromage ! Et mêle-toi donc de ton cul, cuistot de pacotille !

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le cuistot de pacotille ? Il va te refaire la tronche à grand coup de 42, ça t'apprendra à rien bouffer ! Et à gâcher la nourriture !

- Tu ne manges pas Zoro ? Mais c'est graaave.

- T'inquiète Chopper, c'est rien. Et je mangerais peut-être plus si le cuistot n'était pas aussi merdique.

- Là y en a marre ! Malade ou pas, je vais te transformer en fricassée et nourrir les autres avec ce soir !

- Ben amène toi, Boucle d'Or, parce que là tu parles, tu parles… »

Alors que Zoro repoussait le Doc doucement, enfin aussi doucement qu'il en était capable, Sanji et Chopper échangèrent un bref regard. Le cuistot soupira mais bon, il se plia aux directives du médecin de bord et asséna une manchette bien placée sur la nuque du sabreur qui se relevait. Avec une exclamation étouffée, il tomba en avant, inconscient.

Aussitôt, ils l'emmenèrent dans la grande pièce à vivre où Chopper avait aménagé dans un coin une infirmerie de fortune. N'ayant pas de table d'opération digne de ce nom, il disposa un banc de la cuisine au milieu de la pièce où Sanji déposa son fardeau qu'il portait sur l'épaule, fronçant les sourcils quand il entendit son nakama inconscient gémir faiblement.

N'ayant aucune cordes ou liens suffisamment solides pour résister à la force de bourrin de l'épéiste, ils firent appelle à leur capitaine. Celui-ci se prêta bien volontiers au jeu, trouvant très amusant de s'enrouler autour de son nakama endormi. Attiré par le brouhaha, Usopp entra dans la pièce aussi et Chopper le happa pour qu'il l'aide à préparer ses instruments.

« Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

- Cet abruti de cactus ambulant à réussi l'exploit d'être à l'article de la mort tout seul ! »

Usopp haussa les sourcils devant le ton mordant avec lequel le Cook avait répondu, mordillant le filtre de sa cigarette pas allumée, ordre du médecin, puis le sniper se tourna de nouveau vers le petit renne en lui tendant les ustensiles que celui réclamait avant de les poser en ordre sur un petit plateau.

« Chopper ? Tu m'expliques ?

- Zoro a une appendicite, je soupçonne même une péritonite. En tout cas, si je ne n'opère pas très vite, il va finir en septicémie. Luffy écarte-toi de ses abdos jusqu'à ses cuisses, s'il te plait. »

Usopp, valeureux guerrier des mers qui n'a peur d'aucunes blessures, recula pourtant aussi loin qu'il le put. Valeureux certes, mais là on parlait d'opération tout de même. Et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de s'écarte quand il vit Zoro reprendre ses esprits en grimaçant. S'il avait pu le sabreur aurait porté une main à sa nuque endolorie mais quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas, son regard vert se changea en petites perles d'ébènes qui allèrent directement se poser sur le blondin qui ne se tenait pas loin.

« Nooon, j'ai pas fini de préparer l'anesthésie…

- P'tain… Je savais déjà que t'avais rien dans le froc dès qu'une paire de nibards passent dans les parages mais je n'aurais jamais cru que t'avais aussi peu d'honneur pour me frapper dans le dos, saleté de cantinier.

- Si tu te laissais un peu faire, abruti d'algue, je n'aurais pas eu besoin de t'assommer !

- C'est ça, cherche-toi des excuses ! Et… Tu fous quoi autour de moi, Luffy ?

- Ordre du médecin, je t'attache.

- Vous avez quoi avec moi aujourd'hui ? Vous ne pouvez pas me foutre la paix et me laisser pioncer tranquille ?!

- T'es à moitié crevé, crétin. Laisse donc Chopper t'opérer qu'on en finisse ! Et que je puisse m'atteler aux préparatifs du diner, tu me fous en retard !

- M'op… QUOI ?! »

Zoro jeta au petit renne un regard noir qui le fit se cacher dans les jambes de Sanji en tremblant. Et ce fut de cet abri de fortune que le médecin se lança dans une explication détaillée de ses symptômes et des risques qu'il encourait à rester avec un appendice infecté.

« Je… n'ai… pas… une… putain d'appendicite ! Je me suis froissé un muscle, bordel de merde !

- Mais tu vas mourir si je ne t'opère pas, Zoro….

- Comme si on pouvait mourir d'un muscle qu'on a trop tiré.

- T'écoute rien, sabreur de mes deux ! Le médecin a dit péritonite, t'es sourd ?

- Hors de question que vous m'ouvriez le bide !

- C'est sûr que se faire opérer par un médecin est vachement moins cool que de se faire ouvrir de haut en bas en s'offrant à la lame de Miwahk, c'était vachement plus viril pour sûr !

- Tu vas me la ressortir longtemps celle là, Sourcil en Vrille ?

- Autant qu'il le faudra, Tronche de Gazon ! »

Perdu au milieu de la dispute et des mots qu'il ne comprenait pas, Luffy étira sa tête au maximum jusqu'à Usopp qui se trouvait toujours au fin fond de la salle.

« Dis, Usopp, tu sais ce que c'est une appendicite ?

- Bien sûr ! C'est une infection de l'appendice.

- Et… c'est quoi un appendice ?

- C'est un bout qui dépasse. Comme le nez.

- Ah ? » Luffy jeta un œil à Zoro et à la zone que Chopper lui avait fait dégager. « Aaah… et une pérotinite ?

- Péritonite. Je suppose que ça veux dire que Chopper va devoir la lui enlever. »

Luffy ouvrit grands les yeux, un air horrifié sur le visage.

« Lui enlever… Mais… Chopper, non ! Ne lui coupe pas le zguègue, je te l'interdit ! »

Un silence de plomb retomba dans la pièce commune, tous les yeux rivés sur les deux comparses qui se tenaient au bout de la salle avant qu'Usopp ne fiche une beigne à l'arrière du crâne de son capitaine en lui hurlant dessus, les dents façon poisson-scie.

« Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Pourquoi il irait lui couper ça ?! »

Luffy grimaça sous la gifle avant de prendre un air étonné quand soudain il sentit sa tête repartir en arrière, direction son corps.

« WOUHAAAAAAA…. HAAAAAA…. »

Quatre paires d'yeux étaient rivés sur l'élastique humain qui se rétractait à toute berzingue à grand renfort de claquement et d'exclamation de la part de leur capitaine. Puis deux orbes couleur herbe croisèrent un regard couleur ciel d'été. L'épéiste sourit au cuistot, l'air goguenard, finalement il allait échapper à l'opération et ce, grâce à la bêtise de son capitaine.

Mais c'était sans compter le Cook qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Lors de ce pseudo-combat contre Œil de Faucon, il n'avait rien pu dire, devant se contenter de regarder ce petit péteux de sabreur se faire promener par ce brun à l'air coincé avant de se faire couper en deux. Et avec le sourire en plus ! Alors cette fois hors de question de rester les bras croisés !

Rien que d'y repenser, le Cook sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Plus il apprenait à connaitre le second, plus il avait l'intime intuition que le sabreur le referait si la situation se présentait à nouveau. Se laisser découper comme une vulgaire pièce de bœuf et tout ça au nom de l'honneur ! Et l'honneur de qui ? De ses compatriotes les algues ?

Argh, ce qu'il pouvait l'emmerder ce sabreur de pacotille ! Avec ses trois sabres ridicules qu'il agitait au bout des deux bras musclés et un entre ses lèvres gourmandes qui souriaient si peu, toujours à faire la gueule, son torse sculpté barré de cette horripilante cicatrice, ses énervant cheveux couleur gazon qui semblait pourtant si doux…

Minute… à quoi venait-il de penser là ? Il ne venait quand même pas de baver sur le spadassin tout de même ?

Luffy arrivait en bout de course, sa dernière jambe reprenant sa place et sa taille normale dans un claquement sec. Aussitôt le vert fut debout, se dirigeant vers la porte mais s'arrêta net quand le blondin se planta devant lui, la posture raide, les poings profondément enfoncés dans ses poches.

« Tu te crois capable de m'empêcher de sortir, playboy d'opérette ?

- J'n'ai pas besoin de le croire, algue pas fraiche, j'en suis sûr.

- Intéressant… »

Il porta ses mains à sa taille avant de froncer les sourcils en y constatant l'absence, ses nakamas lui avaient retirés ses sabres en vu de l'opération, mais qu'importe, il se battrait à mains nues contre ce Dandy abruti qui serait bien capable de se laisser crever si une femme lui demandait. Tout ça parce qu'elles étaient faibles ! Et qu'elles avaient une paire de seins. Pathétique.

Comme mue par un gong qu'eux seuls entendaient, ils engagèrent le combat. Pieds contre poings. Volonté contre volonté.

Zoro serrait les dents. Sa fièvre, qui n'avait pas descendu, combinée aux repas qu'il avait sauté récemment l'avait affaibli plus qu'il ne le pensait et il en ressenti les effets rapidement. Trop rapidement à son goût. Mais hors de question de montrer la moindre faiblesse face au blond. Jamais ! Plutôt crever ! Il aimait se battre avec lui. Il aimait le faire enrager. Il aimait le faire suffisamment dégonder pour qu'il en vienne aux pieds. Des attaques aussi puissantes qu'inédites pour lui. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un adversaire qui ne se servait pas de ses mains et cela l'obligeait à créer d'autres répliques, d'autres assauts, d'autres enchainements. Il l'aidait à sa manière à devenir plus fort et il ne voulait pas perdre ça. Alors hors de question de se montrer faible devant ces jambes interminables, aussi belles que dangereuses, portées par un corps qui n'avait de fragile que l'apparence.

Sanji serrait les dents. Il voyait bien que son adversaire préféré n'était pas dans son assiette. Les gestes étaient moins vifs, moins forts, moins rapides. Mais hors de question de retenir ses coups ! Le sabreur était son rival, son meilleur ennemi, celui contre qui se battre était un challenge qui le poussait à se dépasser à chaque fois. Sa Némésis. Alors non, il ne l'épargnerait pas sous prétexte que ce crétin de végétal marin ne savait pas quand lâcher prise ! Hors de question qu'il lise de la pitié ou de la compassion dans ses coups, hors de question qu'il refuse par la suite de se battre avec lui. Le cuistot se l'avouait difficilement mais ces bagarres et ces disputes, il les aimaient et voulait qu'elles continuent encore. Alors, pour que ça ne s'arrête pas, il devait se montrer fort. Autant que lui. Plus que lui. Frapper sans remords ce corps aussi fort qu'il en avait l'air, aussi rassurant que terrifiant.

Mais ce qui arriva, jamais ils ne l'auraient envisagés.

Un étourdissement au mauvais moment. Une jambe trop bien lancée pour être déviée. Et le cuistot cueillit le sabreur à la tempe alors qu'il visait l'épaule. Le coup avait été puissant, calculé pour frapper dans un muscle dur, à un endroit solide du corps de l'autre. Pas pour frapper en pleine tête. Et dans une exclamation de surprise et de douleur mêlées, l'épéiste rendit les armes. Le cuistot n'eut que le temps de tendre les bras pour réceptionner son nakama inconscient, tout en jurant entre ses dents.

Dans la pièce, aucun son. Seulement le silence étourdissant de personnes trop stupéfiées pour seulement émettre une pensée cohérente. Sanji rallongea le sabreur sur le banc et Chopper se mit au travail dans la seconde, mettant tout le monde dehors dès l'anesthésie mise en place. À présent, le sort de Zoro était entre les mains du jeune médecin.

*.*.*.*.*

L'opération avait duré longtemps. Très longtemps. Trop longtemps pour un cuistot qui tournait en rond sur le pont. Il avait battu Zoro. Certes un Zoro malade et fiévreux, mais il l'avait tout de même mit au tapis. Alors pourquoi n'en ressentait-il aucune joie ? Cet éternel match nul, ce statuquo… avait volé en éclat. Et maintenant quoi ?

Il ne put pousser plus loin son monologue avec lui-même, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrait pour laisser sortir les filles qui avaient joués les aides-médicales auprès du petit renne médecin. Ni une ni deux, le cuistot alla papillonner autour d'elles, danse de l'anguille au maximum, cœurs qui sortaient des yeux version XXL. Mais la rousse le repoussa gentiment, la bleue était plutôt verte à la sortie de l'opération, probable que cette expérience ne sera pas la meilleure dont la jeune princesse se souviendra.

Au moment où les filles disparaissaient dans leur cabine, Sanji s'aperçut que le petit médecin n'était pas sortit. Un pincement persistant et agaçant au niveau de la poitrine que le Cook tenta de faire partir en s'allumant une cigarette. Peine perdue, il était toujours là. Il écrasa la tige blanche à peine entamée et poussa la porte.

Vision de cauchemar, rouge et blanc. Ça griffait la rétine, ça foutait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Au milieu du carnage, la fourrure marron de Chopper détonnait, le petit médecin avançait au ralenti au milieu du désordre postopératoire, ramassant les tissus imbibés de sang, un chiffon dans un état pire dans l'autre main.

« Chopper ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

- Je nettoie un peu…

- Laisse ça, je m'en occupe. T'es complètement vanné, va te reposer.

- Merci Sanji, c'n'est pas de refus. Tu peux surveiller Zoro ? L'anesthésie devrait faire effet encore quelques heures encore mais ça a été plus compliqué que prévue…

- Ah ?

- Tu pourras surveiller les poches d'antibiotiques de sa perfusion ? Il a frôlé la septicémie, j'ai été a deux doigts de le perdre à un moment… c'est vraiment un patient difficile.

- Ouais, à qui le dis-tu… Aller va te reposer, je m'occupe de tout ça. »

Il poussa gentiment le dos du petit renne pour le faire sortir car bien qu'exténué, le médecin rechignait à laisser la place au cuisinier. Une fois seul dans la pièce, Sanji passa sa main sur ses yeux, les fermant un instant en espérant vainement que quand il les rouvrirait il retrouverait sa cuisine dans l'état habituel et non pas ce champ de bataille. Il soupira, le carnage était toujours là, le responsable toujours dans les vapes.

Il s'arma d'un gras sac, d'un sceau d'eau et se mit à l'ouvrage en silence. À un moment, Usopp vint installer la plateforme sur laquelle il bricolait et à eux deux, installèrent le sabreur aussi immobile qu'un mort sur l'estrade. Puis il fut de nouveau seul. Seul avec celui qui hantait ses pensées depuis un moment déjà. Depuis le début pratiquement, leur rencontre sur le Baratie puis les combats contre Arlong et sa clique, le bordel monstre à Longue Town, Whiskey Peak, Little Garden…

Et merde ! pensa-t-il, agacé du court de ses pensées.

Un peu plus tard Usopp revient avec Luffy et ils sortirent la table sur le pont, la salle principale devenait une infirmerie privée pour un marimo mal au point et le repas mouvementés de l'équipage ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'ambiance calme nécessaire au malade. Sanji n'avait plus le droit de fumer en cuisinant ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment non plus mais ordre du médecin qui rajouta que ça ne ferait pas de mal au cuistot de bord de limiter un peu sa consommation de sucette à cancer s'il ne voulait pas en chopper un plus vite qu'il ne fallait pour le dire.

Et une étrange routine s'installa.

*.*.*.*.*

Deux jours que le Marimo avait été opéré de force et il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Chopper s'inquiétait, les anesthésiques ne faisaient plus effets depuis un moment et il craignait que le coup porté par le cuistot ait des répercussions plus grave que ce qu'il avait estimé.

Et le cuistot s'en voulait. Ça, il ne l'avait pas voulu. Enfin si, battre Zoro et lui prouver, enfin, qu'il était aussi fort que lui, il le voulait depuis leur première rencontre et depuis la première prime de ce cactus ambulant. Mais le blesser, le tuer à moitié… non, ça il ne l'avait jamais voulut.

Il reposa la dernière assiette qu'il venait de laver, la vaisselle était terminée pour ce soir. Chopper était passé un peu plus tôt faire une dernière visite à son patient avant d'aller se coucher, les autres étaient déjà au lit depuis un moment, il était donc seul avec l'objet de ses pensées.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'estrade et de la forme immobile qui y était allongée. Il posa une fesse sur le rebord et regarda le visage de l'endormi, profitant de la situation pour le détailler. Il le faisait chaque fois qu'il avait un instant de libre dans la journée ou le soir, il venait s'assoir à ses cotés et le regardait. Il regardait ce visage détendu qui n'affichait pas cet éternel air agacé. Il regardait ses mains larges et puissantes posées à plats sur les draps blancs, la peau mate qui y contrastait presque violemment.

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur le haut du torse, laissé découvert, et observa la naissance de cette cicatrice qu'il savait lui barrer le corps de part en part. il ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment au nom de l'honneur on pouvait se laisser tuer, et avec le sourire en plus. Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre, pas accepter qu'il puisse se laisser mourir et les abandonner. L'abandonner lui.

Avec un soupir, le blond se leva dans l'intention d'aller se fumer une cigarette bien méritée dans le calme de la nuit. L'air était doux, même en soirée, depuis qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Alabasta et il profita de sa dernière clope avant d'aller enfin se coucher lui aussi. Avant d'aller rejoindre le dortoir, il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois à la cuisine, vérifier si tout allait bien.

Et là, la main sur la poignée, le blond cessa tout mouvement. Il regardait, immobile, le vert se redresser en grognant, une main plaquée sur les bandages qui entouraient son torse. Puis Zoro releva les yeux et les posèrent sur le cuistot toujours sur le seuil, son œil bleu le regardant comme s'il voyait un fantôme ou un revenant.

« Oy ! Shitty-Cook ! Il faut faire quoi sur ce bateau pour avoir à boire ?

- Et dire s'il te plait, ça t'arracherais la bouche, espèce d'Algue incivilisée ? »

L'échange de nom d'oiseau avait eu le mérite de rebooter le cuistot qui alla ouvrir le frigo et lança au sabreur une bouteille d'eau. Le vert regarda la bouteille en haussant un sourcil avant de lever le regard vers le blond.

« De l'eau ? File-moi du rhum.

- Pas question, ordre du médecin. »

Zoro soupira avant d'ouvrir la bouteille et de boire une longue gorgée de liquide clair et frais. Sanji en profita pour se rassoir au même endroit que plus tôt, tournant le dos au convalescent et se frotta les mains, mal à l'aise.

« T'as besoin que j'aille chercher Chopper ?

- Non, ça va. J'ai juste mal à la tête.

- Ah ?

- C'était un sacré coup d'ailleurs… »

Sanji soupira et se retourna, prêt à s'excuser mais les mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Derrière lui, le sabreur souriait de toutes ses dents et Sanji le trouva à ce moment là irrésistible. Ses lèvres qui s'étiraient si rarement en un sourire franc l'attirait tel le plus puissant des aimants et sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il y avait posé les siennes dans un baiser aussi fugace et léger qu'un effleurement.

Quand l'information se fraya un chemin dans le cerveau du blond, il se sentit devenir rouge écarlate sous la soudaine vague de honte qui le submergeait. Bafouillant des excuses inintelligibles, il commença à se relever pour partir loin de l'objet de sa gêne quand il fut retenu par une main calleuse qui s'empara de son bras et l'attira vers son propriétaire.

Des lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, une langue mutine qui les caressaient, qui réclamait le droit d'entrée. Une hésitation, infime, avant d'accéder à la demande. Les langues se rencontres, doucement, lentement, elles se goutent, se touchent, se découvrent avant de prendre de l'assurance. Le baiser se fait plus profond, plus passionné. Une main, enhardie, s'égare dans le creux d'un dos fin, collant le corps du cuistot tout contre celui de l'épéiste. Et le baiser pris fin quand un gémissement de douleur échappa au vert.

« Merde Marimo ! Mais fais gaffe, crétin !

- Qu… quoi ?! C'est à moi de faire gaffe ? C'n'est pas un peu l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? »

Sanji ouvrit la bouche pour lancer une autre réplique mais il se ravisa, laissant plutôt sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du vert tandis que ces doigts effleuraient les bandages. Il sentit Zoro caresser son dos de sa main large et chaude et il sourit. Il était bien, là. Mais pour combien de temps ? Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans les deux orbes sylvestres qui l'observaient.

« T'es qu'un abruti, tu sais ? Ne me refais plus jamais ce coup là.

- Je ne pas te promettre ça, Sanji, tu le sais. »

Son prénom, prononcé par sa voix grave et calme, électrise le cuistot de la tête aux pieds. Il reposa sa tête échauffée sur l'épaule de son compagnon. Il a un pincement désagréable au niveau du cœur, ça gâche ce moment. Peut-être est-ce le bon moment pour en parler ?

« Je comprends pas, Zoro.

- Je sais.

- Mais…

- Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi tu te laisserais mourir pour une femme mais je fais avec. Parce que c'est toi. Parce que tu ne changeras pas et que je ne veux pas que tu changes. »

Contre son épaule, Sanji ricana doucement et Zoro fonça les sourcils, légèrement agacé par le blond qui se foutait apparemment de sa tronche.

« Pourquoi tu te marres ?

- Je ne savais pas que les végétaux marins pouvaient réfléchir autant.

- Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles, Blondinet… demain »

Et le vert se laissa retomber en arrière, entrainant avec lui le blond qui n'eu que le temps de se rattraper avant d'écraser le marimo blessé.

« Mais t'es complément con ! J'aurais pu faire sauter tous tes points en te tombant dessus !

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Maintenant, dors !

- Ici ? Et si les autres…

- T'es toujours le premier levé, personne ne remarquera rien. »

La main halée enserrait toujours sa taille et Sanji n'avait aucune envie de s'en détacher. Le marimo avait raison, il était toujours debout avant les autres. Avec un sourire discret, il se glissa sous les draps et laissa Morphée l'attiré dans ses bras.

* * *

**Dire que je suis insatisfaite de cet OS sera peu dire mais bon, la page blanche ne me lâche pas et en un mois, c'est tout ce que j'ai réussis à faire alors soyez indigentes (ou indulgents si, cas exceptionnel, un mec passait par là)**

***.*.***

**_Je ne peux forcer personne à mettre une review s'il n'en a pas envie et je respecte ce choix… mais je vous demanderais donc de respecter le mien quand je vous demande de ne pas mettre ma fic dans votre liste de favoris sans mettre un petit mot. _**

**_Si vous aimez assez ce texte pour cliquer sur « favori » vous pouvez faire l'effort d'écrire quelques mots dans la grosse case blanche située juste là, promis, je ne mords pas._**


End file.
